I WANT YOU TO BE MINE
by MoreThenMyself
Summary: THIS IS SOMETHING I CAME UP WITH EIGHT O'CLOCK LAST NIGHT, I DON'T KNOW WHO I WANT HER TO END UP WITH, BUT RON HASDIED IN THE BATTLE, AND HERMIONE IS GETTING HER LIFE BACK TOGETHER, AFTER HER LOVE DIES. HARRY, GINNY ARE GOING TO GET MARRIED. PERCY, AND PE


**_A/N: THIS IS SOMETHING I CAME UP WITH EIGHT O'CLOCK LAST NIGHT, I _DON'T_ KNOW WHO I WANT HER TO END UP WITH, BUT RON HASDIED IN THE BATTLE, AND HERMIONE IS GETTING HER LIFE BACK TOGETHER, AFTER HER LOVE DIES. HARRY, GINNY ARE GOING TO GET MARRIED. PERCY, AND PENELOPY ARE MARRIED AND JUST HAD A BABY BOY, FLEUR, AND BILL ARE MARRIED. I DONT KNOW HOW OFTEN I WIL USE CHARLIE, OR WITH WHO HE IS WITH, AND THE TWINS ARE GOING TO BE WITH LUNA/GEORGE, AND FRED IS SEEING SOMEONE ELSE._**

_**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. I APOLOGISE IN ADVANCE FOR ANY MISPELLING, AND GRAMMER.**_

_**DISCLIAMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, I AM SAD TO SAY.**_

* * *

She cried, as she flung herself across his lifeless body once spotting him in the Great hall, "Ronald Weasley, stop this right now, geet up," she warned, trying to deny what she had already known.

Ginny was at her side, wrapping her comforting arm around her friend, as tears slid down her own face, "Mione, they found him in the dungeons, don't know how long he had been down there," he burried her head in her best friend shoulder, and they both sat there crying.

"We just started going out a month ago, I loved him," The older cried, she glanced at the lifeless body of her boyfriend, "He promised he would wait for me, he was going to take me away after the battle."

"VOLDAMORTE HAS BEEN DEFEATED! THE DEATH EATERS HAVE BEEN CAUGHT, AND SENT TO AZKABAN!" Kingsley's voice traveled throughout the school grounds, so everyone was able to hear.

Ginny quickly jumped up when her boyfriend, the-boy-who-lived, entered through the large double doors. She wrapped her arms around her arms around him, as he weakly knelt between the two girls, "Oh Harry, Ron is dead."

Harry released one arm from around his girlfriend, and wrapped it around his best friend, he kissed the top of Hermione's head, "Mione, he wanted me to tell you something, incase he didn't get the chance to again," tears started falling from his face, "He said he loved you, ever since our third year, and to tell you that."

Hemione smiled weakly, she had given Ginny the same message, incase she had died, "I loved him too," she reached her arm towards Ginny, as Ginny did the same.

Percy, Charlie, Bill, the Twins, Authur, and Molly joined the three youngest as they mourned there brother/son/boyfriend. Percy wrapped his arms around his father, and mother, as Bill enveloped the twins in his embrace, and Charlie joined the three on the foor and comforted the them.

Oliver watched the group, as he knelt beside his little sisters lifeless form, he squeezed her hand as he stroked he sandy blonde hair, "Tell Mother, and Father I miss them," he placed a kiss to her forehead, before they took her body from him, then watched as some other took the youngest Weasley's son away as well.

Hermione pulled from the other three's arms, as the took Ron, and what looked like Emily Wood, she gasped as she looked around for Emily's brother, and spotted him across the hall on his knees.

She turned towards the people she had come to know as family, "I'm going to see how Oliver is doing," she turned and made her way to the once Quidditch Captain.

He burried his face in his hands, and let tears fall from his face, barely registering a warm arm wrap around his shoulder, "She was the only family I had left."

"I know," Hermione smiled as Percy knelt on the other side of his friend, as Oliver rested his head on her shoulder.

Percy wrapped an arms around the two, "Mother said you could stay at the Burrow, so you wont be alone."

Oliver looked up at his best friend, and smiled weakly, then looked to see who's shoulder he had used for a handkerchief, smiling when he recognise Hermione, "I'm sorry about your lost as well, lass," he said reffering to her parents deaths about two months before the battle, which he had read about, he turned to Percy, "I am sorry about Ron."

"He was brave, died honorably," Percy smiled at the young woman he considered another little sister, "He died for something he loved."

Hermione started crying once again, this time being pulled into Olivers embrace, and using his shoulder as a handkerchief. "At least it's over." She started to cry harder.

Alot of lifes had been lost in the battle, friends, family, and Professor's Flick, and Slughorn (which no one actually mourned much) in the end. Malfoy's Lucious, and Draco had turned out to be working for the light, along with Snape, and had been cleared of all charges against them. The Wizarding World was slowly becoming a safe place once again, and everything was about to get back to normal.

* * *

**SIX MONTHS LATER**

Hermione searched through the prophet, as she sipped her tea out side the cafe, enjoying the first real sunshine against her skin, she was looking for a place in the Wizarding World.

"Early as usual."

Hermione looked up from her paper, when she hear Oliver, and smiled setting down her paper, "Or maybe your late," she looked at a pocket watch, which Harry had given her, which had a picture of her cat engraved in the back ground. "Your five minutes late."

"You were five minutes early, was watching your from across the street," Oliver said, as he took a seat across from her.

She rolled her eyes, "So you would had been early to, if you came here, instead of watching me."

"True, but I wanted to be, how do you muggles say it. lass?" He pretened to think for a moment, "Oh yes, fashionably late."

"Whatever," She had been having tea with Oliver, or Percy, and sometimes both at the same time at least seven times a month, even Ginny, and Harry would tag along if they weren't busy planning for there wedding.

"So what had your interest?" He asked, pointing at the paper beside her.

"Oh, I sold my parents home, and was looking for a place to live in here," Hermione showed him some of the places she had circled, "It's getting a bit crowded at the Burrow, because of all the planning, and now with Percy, and Penelopy's new adition."

"Care for a roommate?" Oliver asked, as he looked over some of the circled places.

"Perhaps," Hermione smiled at the idea of not having to be alone, "You don't want to stay at the Burrow?"

"No, been rooming with Percy, and Penelopy, but since there baby is expected not much room for me anymore, besides the noise around the Burrow is getting to hard for me to handle, which I assume is why you are looking for a new place as well," He grinned, at the thought of his best friend having a family of his own.

After they had tea, they decided to walk down Diagon Alley, and look into the shops. That was when they noticed a sign in the Flourish & Blotts, reading 'Shop For Sale, as is,' she looked at Oliver with so much optimism, he couldn't help but laugh.

"Come on," Hermione pulled Oliver by the arm, into her favorite shop, "Mr. Flourish? Edward!"

Oliver raised a brow, not hiding the grin playing on his face, "Edward? On a first name base with the shop keeper?"

"I bet you know the name of the owner at 'Quality Quidditch Supplies'," Hermione gave Oliver a challenging look.

"That's diffrent," Oliver looked nervously at the young witch, and quickly turned towards the counter, "Mr. Flourish, you here?"

Hermione giggled, "That's what I thought."

"Hermione, nice to see you dear," Mrs. Flourish appeared with her husband from behind the counter, "What can I help you with?"

"I saw that you were saling the shop," Hermione made her way towards the older woman, and leaned against the counter, "Why?"

Mrs. Flourish smiled at her number one costumer, "Ed, and I want to retire somewhere in Hogsmeade, after the battle we learned how short life could be, and we wanted to spend the rest of our time together."

"Don't you work together?" Oliver questioned, a bit puzzled.

"Not as easy as you would think with the costumers coming in and out of the shop all day, by time we have time alone we're are to tired," Mrs. Flourish smiled at the young man, before looking at Hermione, "I am going to miss you, sweety."

"Actually I was interested in buying this place, as it is means the books stay right?" Hermione asked with the smae optimism which made Oliver laugh "How much is it going to cost?"

Mrs. Flourish looked a some papers behind the counter, then at the young eager witch, "Twenty-four Galleons," she answered as she patted the young womans hand, "Since it's you, we were going for fity Galleons, but you have been a devoted costumer though the years.

Hermione sighed, twenty-four was all she had left, after saling her parents home, she tried to force a smile, "I am sorry, can't afford that much, still need to find a place to live."

"My dear, we have an apartment above the shop, more like a house actually, use to be three floors of three flats on each of the three floors, but turned the two top of the floors into a normal looking muggle home," she noticed the surprised face of the young woman, "Edward was muggle born, and I am a muggle myself. We grew up with eachother, and remained together, even while he went to an all wizard shchool in Bulgaria. Married him as soon as he graduated."

Oliver smiled at the woman, "Sounds like a deal," he noticed his Hermione open her mouth, and stopped her before voicing her thoughts, he took her hands in his, "I need something to do, since I dont play Quidditch anymore, it will give me something to instead of being the twins test dummy," he leaned in and whispered, "Dont think I could handle purpoe hair, and green skin anymore."

Hermione giggled as she remembered when Oliver returnedto the Burrow, looking like an imaginary creature that Luna might had made up. "What happens when Quidditch starts?"

Oliver looked down at his feet, "I decided that after the battle, I wasn't going to go back to the sport, because I wouldn't want to miss another moment away from my friends, and you."

Hermione gave Oliver a puzzled look, 'friends, and you? What does that mean?' she decided to question him later, she turned and smiled at Mrs. Flourish, "We'll both talke it."

After the two finished signing papers, and both paying there half to the shop, they decided it was time to return to the place they considered home for the last six months.

Molly was in the kitchen, with Ginny, when Hermion, and Oliver appeared, she smiled when she spotted her extended children, "Mione, how did the week at your old house go, get everything figured out dear," she wrapped her arms around the young woman, "So glad you decided to stay in the magic world, and you are more then able to stay here for as long as you would like," she looked at Oliver, "Same you Oliver."

Percy, who heard his best friend, and the Hermione from the other room, hurried up behind the witch, and wrapped his arms around her waist, as he spun her around, "So, did you miss me today at tea?"

"I didn't even think this was your day, for our teas," Hermion answered, having to hold on to both, Percy, and Oliver's shoulder to keep from falling on her face, "So what are you going to do once Flourish & Botts closes, Oliver?"

"I don't know, heard there was a new book shop, called Mionewood Magic Books," Oliver answered, just like they had practiced before coming back.

Ginny turned and stared at her best friend, "'W.G.W Magic Books'?"

"Yes it's going to hace a cafe, music, and whatever books are usually there will still be ordered," Hermione answered with a sly smile, "I own one third of the shop."

Molly smiled as she wrapped her arms around the young witch, "I know how much you loved that shop," she went back to the dinner she was preparing, "Who are your partners going to be?"

"Actually, Mrs. Weasley, we thought that since your family were so kind to take us in, we put a third of the shop ibn your family name," Oliver answered smiling at the older witch, "A third of our earnings will go into your families vault."

Ginny smiled at the news, "So you two hiring?"

Molly smiled at her daughter, then at the other two partners, "I say we have a lot of planning to do."

After dinner, the three partners sat in the living room discussing there idea's of what they wanted the shop to look at. No one got any sleep, until after three in the morning.

* * *

**FIVE MONTHS LATER**

"This is so much better then what I thought," Hermione said, as she stood in the center of 'WGW MAGIC BOOKS', she smiled as she watched the Ginny organise the cafe, which they called Ginerva's Treats, where anyone was able to enjoy cakes, cookies, pies, pumkin juice, coffee, tea, and alot of other stuff; that a costumer might want.

Molly kept busy by cleaning the counters, and redecorating the funiture and shelves in Gryffindor colors, she occasionally would snap at Charlie, and Bill, who stopped to rest from moving furniture up to the house above.

George, and Fred had connect a floo network with the old fireplace, that instead of having to toss floo powder to the ground, all they had to do was step in the place and end up stepping out into there shop. "Now we have the best shop in all Diagon Alley."

Fred smiled, "We just finished the banner, it has our lovely pictures on it of course, so they know who to expect," he smiled at Hermione, "And since Mione found a easier cleaner way to floo, we shouldn't have any complaints about clothes getting dirty from the powder."

"Kind of like a portkey, used just like flew," Hermione explained, after she noticed Oliver's confused expression.

Authur, who had been at the twins shop, placing a 'WGW MAGIC BOOK' singn on the floo network from the twins shop, to the 'WGW' appeared in the fire place, as if on cue, causing everyone to laugh, he smiled always happy to see his family smiling, "Always good to see smiles on my families faces."

Molly wrapped her arms around her husband, still smiling, "Hermione was just explaining to Oli, how the floo thing works with the twins shop, and theres, and you arrived as if it was planned."

"It is a remarkable thing, if I do say so myself. You could hear the music and noises from this shop in the twins shop, and vice versa," Authur explained, somewhat impressed.

"That is so we know when there are people going in, and out of our shop," Hermione, and Fred said in perfect unison, causing Oliver, and the rest of the family to laugh again.

* * *

**TWO MONTHS LATER**

Hermione, and Ginny were behind the counter, sending out orders to costumers. "So how is Perry?"

"Perry is so cute, Mione," Ginny smile, at the mention of her new niece. "He's gettng big, for only being two months."

"Of course he is, have you seen all the guys in your family," Teased Hermione, causing her friend to laugh.

A very handsome man stepped into the store, unnoticed by the two woman, "Excuse, I thought one of you lovely ladies, might beable to tell me where I could find my lunch date?"

Hermione blushed at the familiar accent, she looked at her friend, "I willl be back in about an hour," she removed the apron she had on, and joined the other man.

"Seamus?" Oliver questioned, as he came out of the back room, he had seen Seamus come into the shop for the last three montths.

Seamus wrapped his arm around Hermione's waist, and smiled at Oliver in a friendly matter, "We're going to lunch," he looked addoringly at the brunnette, not noticing the sour look his other classmate was sending, ""Are you ready, love."

Hermione noticed Oliver's change of expression, and frowned, "Oliver, was there something you wanted to talk to me about?" She looked around the store to see if anything might had been out of order, "Lavender, Ginny, and Luna are here, they-"

Oliver suddenly smiled, "God then we could discuss it over lunch," he suggest, as he 'accio' his, and Hermione's coat, he looked at Seamus, "You don't mind do you Seamus."

"If Mione doesn't mind," Seamus pulled Hermione, a little more to him, "I do-"

Hermione glared at Oliver, "I do mind, this is my date, and don't want to discuss business," she looked at Seamus, "Let's go," she looked back at Oliver, "We'll talk abouy the shop when I return." She let her date lead her out of the shop, not even giving Oliver a second look.

Oliver leaned against the counter, and glared, 'Someone's got there knickers in a bunch,' he thought.

Ginny leaned over the counter, near where Oliver was leaning, "You know we will never get costumers with you glaring towards the door," she smiled.

"Why is she dating that scrawny Finnigan?" Oliver asked, still glaring at where Hermione had just left.

"I-" Ginny started.

"I mean I spend more time with her, make her coffee the way she likes, eat whatever she maekes, and even let her wear my favorite jersey to bed," He looked at a costumer, who had just entered, "What does he have, that I don't?" He grabbed onto the womans shoulders.

The woman glared, as she push him off of her, "Probably enough since not to grab at woman," she stormed out of the shop, leaving Oliver on the floor.

Ginny couldn't stop from laughing, as she made her way over to the fallen man, "You are hopeless you know," she helped him back to his feat.

Oliver glard at the young Weasley, as he took off into the stock room, bumping into Harry.

Harry looked at his girlfriend, a little confused, "What's wrong with him?"

Ginny started laughing again, as she wrapped her arms around his neck, "Were you ever jealous, when I went out with other guys?"

Harry grinned down at his love, "Incredibly."

He leaned in ad kissed her, not caring who saw.

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE, OR IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS.**


End file.
